To the Love/To the Hate
by Kellogs
Summary: It's a poetry fic where the first stanza is to the one the pilot loves or looks up to. The second is the one they hate or wish the could shove away. It's kind of sweet, I suppose... WUFEI IS FINALLY UP! ^____^
1. Heero Yuy - Omae o korasu has its many m...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing (I WISH! I WANT WUFEI! Eheheh, well... He's hot!) or Heero Yuy (I don't want him! Yuck! You can have him!). Someone out there does and I'm too lazy to look up who. This thing (would you call it a fic?) is me, myself, and MINE. Steal and I will send my alter-egos out to attack you and flood you like down in Houston.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Part One: Heero Yuy - Omae o korasu has its many meanings  
  
  
  
At first glance, it may seem  
That I am just a mere soldier.  
The perfect soldier.  
But in just a mere glance, you saw  
I bleed,  
I cry,   
I am human.  
You saw it, you knew it.  
You reached out for me and there I was.  
Omae o korasu?  
Not if I get killed first...  
You see me as I am,  
And you accept me.  
Only two people who saw me...  
You accepted me, the other did not.  
Why did the latter have to be your own brother?  
  
You her brother,  
All you do is get in my way.  
Try to kill me,  
Fill my heart with hate.  
The heart I so wish to give your sister.  
Is that why you hate me?  
Why you want me dead?  
Because she saw me too...  
And she knew.  
What you saw and pained your heart.  
There was another one like you,  
A perfect soldier who really was human.  
That really is there.  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Part Two will be on its way soon, I just can't think of the first person for Duo! Anyway, R&R, please! 


	2. Duo Maxwell - I am Shimigami. I Shall E...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I kind of own Duo Maxwell, but not the real one. Just a cheap imitation. I don't think Hilde and Duo love each other, but no one else was left, and the scientists are really great guys, even if Duo does despise them.  
Please r&r minna-san! Ja ne!  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo Maxwell - I am Shimigami, I Shall End it.  
  
Why are we fighting?  
We both are aiming at the same goal.  
So what is the problem?  
What this which fuels our fight?  
Your subjects? Do you believe they love you?  
They would let you die.  
Slow and painful, and then steal your place.  
Stop for a moment.  
Try to see what I'm saying and know.  
Join me.  
I will be there for you.  
  
You!  
You created us and now you betray us!  
The reason we are here today?  
Don't act as if you are naive to my rantings.  
Everything I say is true!  
Creating Mercurius, Vayeaete,  
We five.  
What was your plot? Your plan?  
How was your twisted mind thinking?  
In what ways is it still twisting?  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I know the first one is longer, but Duo's not a real deep guy...  
Expect Trowa's real soon! I've been planning it since before I started Heero's! 


	3. Trowa Barton - Silence Says So Much

Disclaimer: I think you know by now that I don't own Gundam Wing, right? Well I don't own Trowa either. Unless you count the fact that he's one of my many alter-egos.   
As I mentioned in Heero's part, I do own this fic-poem-thing. Steal it and I will be forced to get my twin sissychan, the fairy queen, to trap you in a jar of cheese.  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
Trowa Barton/Triton Bloom - Silence Says So Much  
  
  
Sister,  
Seperarated so many years ago.  
Our parents?  
Dead?  
I'm sorry you thought I was too.  
Together now,  
We are.  
But I am merely a nameless soldier now.  
Trowa.  
Trowa Barton.  
You may call me that.  
Triton Bloom?  
We may never realize my true identity.  
Always and forever,  
Might I be the no named soldier.  
Even so,  
I call you my sister,  
Without truly knowing.  
Moreso,  
I call you my friend.  
  
Don't try to fool me,  
By calling yourself a lady.  
Colonel,  
I say I pledge.  
Truly?  
I don't pledge to you.  
My pledge stands true in my protection of earth.  
This is my mask.  
Not the circus mask, mind you.  
I am faking my loyalty to you.  
Your mask?  
A sweet, kind human.  
You twist with your false happiness.  
I see through your mask.  
Plain. As. Day.  
Yet you cannot see through mine.  
Just my background.  
What do you see?  
A Barton.  
If you only knew.  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Well? It's kinda long, but I always thought of Trowa as really deep. And I know that was fast! I just got Duo's up! ^^;;; Anyway.  
R&R, please! Ja ne, minna-san! 


	4. Quatre Raberba Winner - A Different Kind...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Quatre, even if he is one of my numerous alter-egoes. In fact, I don't even like him. But that's beside the point. Please don't sue me cuz you'll get a whole lotta nothin.  
  
  
----------------------------  
  
  
Part four: Quatre Raberba Winner - A Different Kind of Delicate  
  
You see me,  
Weak, though not helpless.  
Something moves inside you.  
I am like you.  
Only, I am a different kind.  
You show your pain in anger.  
Calm down,  
I can help.  
I promise, I will help.  
Till the end, you will have me.  
As a friend,  
As a guardian,  
As your angel watching over.  
I am like you,  
Only a different kind.  
My delicate wings show through.  
  
Hey wait!  
I said I'd help!  
Why are you trying to kill me?  
This is not right.  
We shouldn't be fighting.  
Together, we could be a force.  
One that could be reckoned with!  
So why would you kill your way out?  
Is it because you're scared?  
Afraid that the truth may show?  
Well, come.  
Your delicate-ness won't hurt anyone.  
Neither will your fierce-ness.  
  
  
------------------------------  
  
Ah, that sucked. What did it suck, I don't know. But it sucked, nonetheless. Gomen ne about how bad it is, but Quatre is a hard guy to write for cuz I never paid attention to his pansy self very often. 


	5. Chang Wufei - In the Name of Justice

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Wufei. I wish I owned Wufei. I don't own Gundam Wing. I wish I owned Wufei... ~.^ LoL, please r&r minna-san!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
Chang Wufei - In the Name of Justice  
  
  
So long ago you left me...  
And yet it was such a short while.  
Meiran, my love -  
Oh, I'm sorry, my Nataku.  
I tried my hardest to please you,  
And nothing seemed to pull through.  
I loved you.  
I love you.  
I miss you.  
My dear, little Nataku...  
I fight for you,  
With you,  
Here where your soul is preserved in my gundam.  
Your gundam.  
Our gundam.  
  
Injust one!  
Come out and fight me with honor!  
I will kill you!  
All the evil you've done...  
All which you've destroyed...  
How can one be so heartless?!  
I will right this injustice.  
This is my duty,  
This is my honor,  
You are my sworn enemy.  
In the name of honor,  
All which is good,  
Justice,  
And my love,  
You WILL die.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Gomen nasai it's taken so long to get up, minna-san....I just have been so busy! Forgive me? Like it? Ahh, peace out yo! 


End file.
